Mine
by FearTheFluffy
Summary: I've been interested in Minato/Kushina lately so I decided to start a fan fic about them. I'll update soon!
1. Mine

He had her pinned to the wall of his office. His lips didn't dare leave her's. One hand was resting on her hips with the other cupping her cheek.

She hooked one leg around his waist and pressed her forehead against his as she broke the kiss they were sharing. They both needed air.

"Minato-kun… don't you ever scare me like that again." Kushina placed one hand on his shoulder while she ran the other through his damp hair.

_Kushina had to leave Konoha and return home from her mission. 'Argh! Why the hell did I let myself get so attached?! I knew I'd have to go home after I got the information I needed.' She was already past her time limit to be back in Whirlpool and couldn't afford to delay her return any longer. What she had to do now was to find her favorite blonde and explain that to him. She wasn't looking forward to it._

_He found her sitting on the river bank, her knees pulled up to her chest sporting a frustrated expression. _

_"What's got you so bothered?" He asked, sitting down behind her and allowing her to lean back into him._

_"This isn't fair." She stated bluntly._

_"What isn't?" Honestly, Minato had no clue what she was talking about._

_"I won't be here to see you become Hokage."_

_He chuckled lightly and twisted his arms around her waist. _

_"You don't get it, do you?" Her temper had always been short but normally she wouldn't have bothered to try and explain._

_Minato could have figured it out on his own had the possibility ever crossed his mind._

_"I don't know if I'll be able to come back. I have to go back home in the morning. I was suppose to be back last week but… damn it, you distracted me!" Kushina snapped, this wasn't in any way easy for her._

_He was caught slightly off guard by her words. "You could stay here if you really wanted to."_

_She untangled herself from him and turned to face him. "Are you seriously asking me to leave my village just because you __**happened**__ to catch my attention?!"_

_"Huh… I was under the impression I did more than 'catch you attention'." He teased. _

_Denying that would be a lie. Kushina didn't have a defense for that. "Don't see what it would matter now… You'll be busy enough soon anyway so maybe this is for the better." _

_That stung. He shook his head. "I'm going to need the distraction from work so its not."_

_"You'll have plenty of other people to help with that. I'm no different than them."_

_Another verbal hit below the belt. "Not true."_

_She raised an eyebrow then sighed. "Don't start with the 'you're selling yourself short' crap. I know myself better than anyone."_

_"True but I know one thing you don't seem to understand."_

_"Oh really? What is that?" She asked, rolling her eyes._

_"You're mine. The same way you know full well I'm your's." He said too casually._

_She hadn't expected that in the least. Her thoughts wouldn't come together long enough to form a sentence before he had her sitting in his lap, tilting her chin up to his face. She felt his lips press against her own. A few seconds passed before she responded. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him back. No blush stained her cheeks, it felt too natural for that. _

_A slight smirk formed as the kiss ended. "That could have gone over badly but then again it was you so I can't be too worried."_

_"Over confident prick." Kushina pecked him on the nose and sighed. "I don't want to go back."_


	2. Goodbye

_He pressed something into her hand. A kunai but the tag on this one was different than any other. _

_"If you ever need me, use this."_

_She looked at the weapon curiously. "What does it do?"_

_"It'll let me know where you are. Doesn't matter when or where, promise me you'll use it." He knew all too well her village was closer to Iwa and with war so close, it had him worried._

_"I promise. I have a question though."_

_"Hm?"_

_"How is this going to work? I mean, if we aren't allowed to see each other after this," She hated the idea of it. "What are we going to do?"_

_Minato thought for a minute then smirked. "We're ninja, aren't we?"_

_"Yeah…" Kushina didn't see where he was going with this._

_"We could have a meeting place outside our villages. Away from everything else." _

_"I know just the place! Come on!" She was up and pulling him up with her. Where she got her bursts of energy, no one knew. _

_He had no idea where she was leading him but that didn't stop him from following her. They wound their way through the forest for about an hour. No words were exchanged. Kushina looked like she was concentrated too much on trying to keep from getting lost to spark a conversation. He chuckled lightly at that, not that she noticed._

_Kushina ducked under a low hanging branch and turned to see Minato hadn't done the same. Instead he had walked into it. She bit her lip to keep from laughing "Maybe you should watch where you're going and not watch me so much." _

_"You say that like its easy." He teased, going under the branch._

_Kushina closed the space between them. Entwining their fingers, she raised herself on her tiptoes and kissed him. It was sweet and easy to get lost in but she knew she had his complete attention for the time being and control._

_He didn't much appreciate it when her lips parted from his. A hint of a pout crossed his face. _

_She snickered. "We're here."_

_He looked at the clearing behind her. Simple. A small stream ran through the middle, glistening in the fading sunlight. Minato scratched the back of his head. "Where exactly is here?" _

_"You weren't paying attention the whole way here?" She sighed. "It's about 30 miles east of Konoha… from the main gate that is." _

_He smiled at her and moved forward as she led him into the clearing. Apparently, he hadn't learned his lesson the first time to watch where he was going and tripped._

_Kushina lost her balance when he fell into her. Both toppled to the ground; Kushina landing flat on her back and Minato on top of her. Now a blush stained her cheeks. She hooked a finger around the collar of his shirt as he tried to move off of her. "Stay."_

_He stopped moving. Surprised by her demand but he wasn't going protest._

_"You seemed a little upset when we got here. I never said I was done." Propping herself up with one arm, she pressed her lips to his. It only took a second to coax a reaction out of him. _

_He slipped an arm around her waist. His free hand brushed Kushina's hair out of her face. They were alone and both of them knew that. Alone time was rare. Being from different villages, not to mention being on opposing sides of an impending war, had them under constant watch. _

_Kushina locked her arms around his neck and rolled them over to put herself on top. She straddled his hips, lying on top of him. _

_Minato slid a hand onto the small of her back. A smirk played on his lips as he felt her take the initiative to deepen their kiss. A snap of a branch brought them both from sweet bliss. He sat them up and there was a protectiveness to the way he held Kushina. _

_A trio of ANBU from Whirlpool had found them._

_Kushina froze in his lap. She knew why they were here but hated that they were a day early. They weren't going to leave without her. _

_"Why are you so early?" She snapped._

_"War." That word was the only one that need be said. _

_"What?!" She was hoping against hope she had heard wrong._

_"We sided with Iwakagure which means you're currently sitting on the enemy." One ANBU said, already with a shuriken in hand._

_"Don't even think about it…" She watched the shuriken vanish from his hand. "Give me a minute and I'll come meet you… please."_

_They nodded and left the area, choosing an easy enough place to find to wait for her._

_Minato tighten his hold around her waist. He could tell she was torn between her loyalty to her village and staying with him. "You know how to get me."_

_She nodded but it didn't help. "Promise you'll come."_

_"Anytime you need me no matter the reason."_

_They shared a brief last kiss before she slid off him. Kushina stood up, managing to keep her composure. _

_He stood with her. "It'll be okay. I'll see you again."_

_"Off the battle field and on good terms?"_

_"Maybe to the first and always to the second."_

_She hugged him before leaving him standing there to meet the ANBU. _

_They were waiting for her, all masked with hoods pulled up. She silently followed them. _

_"There will be no more missions for you to see him." _

_That struck a nerve. She was careful to bite back her response. They wouldn't be able to meet again until she was in trouble and she knew he would rather avoid a situation like that. _


	3. Found You

_It's been nearly a year since I've seen her but maybe it's better knowing she hasn't had a reason to use my kunai, he thought. He knew he was only lying to himself. Even as the months passed, filled to the brim with missions, he missed her. It was odd, though, to realize of all the battles with Iwa and Whirlpool not once had he seen her. The possible reasons why that was scared him. _

_Minato sat, frustrated, in a tree. It wasn't long before he was up and darting through the trees. What stopped him was a familiar chakra signature, faint but there. Then he felt something pulling him pulling him off his course. He stopped when he saw what was causing it. The kunai he had given Kushina was imbedded in the ground but neither her or her reason for using it was there. Leaf nin. There was no mistaking that they had been there. He trusted she'd be able to stay alive long enough for him to finish his mission and return to Konoha._

_They threw her into a cell, sealing the exit after blocking her chakra points. She was in a white ANBU uniform. Kushina took off her mask and pulled down her hood. This was not how she had pictured coming back to Konoha. Even in her current situation, her mind wandered but to him. He had told her he would come anytime, anyplace but he hadn't. She pushed the thought out of her mind. They would come back eventually and after they were done with her that'd be it. She wasn't going to get a chance to go home. _

_Kushina heard the locks click open a few hours later. She had situated herself into a somewhat comfortable position sitting in a corner of the room with her back against the wall. What she didn't expect was who walked through the door._

_Minato dismissed the guards and closed the door behind him. Turning, he saw her. Her hair was longer and a few shades darker than the red he remembered and she definitely didn't look like a tomboy anymore but it was his Kushina. It looked to him like she couldn't move. He knelt down in front of her. _

"_Kushina-chan?"_

_She couldn't believe it was actually him. A second later she had thrown her arms around him and buried her face in the crook of his neck. _

_He fell over backwards. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Missed you too." _

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, for lack of a better word, pounce on you." Kushina went to slide off him but soon found she couldn't. _

"_You think I mind? I'm more concerned about how you got yourself caught." He had locked his arms around her waist._

"_Your fault."_

_Minato raised an eyebrow. "My fault? How?"_

"_I've already told you… You're distracting. Even when you're not around its just about impossible not to think about you."_

"_Not an excuse. I had the same problem about you but I didn't get caught."_

_She propped herself up and stuck her tongue out at him. Tucking her hair behind her ears, a simple, delicate kiss was placed on his lips._

"_That's unusual for you. Since when are you so held back?"_

"_It'd be a little too cruel to do anymore than that."_

_Confusion set in. He had no clue what she was talking about then it hit him. She was still an enemy nin waiting interrogation then, what he feared most for her, death. "No. I won't allow that to happen."_

"_Even if you are the Hokage, I don't think it'll be that simple to convince the council to give me a pardon."_

"_I've already told you…" He was using her own words against her. "You're mine… So long as that's true they won't be able to touch you." _

"_You'd be risking your reputation…"_

_Minato kissed her forehead. "I'd rather do that than risk losing you again… Come on. I'm getting you out of here."_

_They both got up and Kushina took a hold of his hand. She wasn't quite sure about this. "Minato-kun? What if this doesn't work?"_

"_It will. Don't worry so much… Oh, I believe you dropped this." He held out his kunai to her._

_Kushina took it from him and put it into her weapons pouch. "Before we go… Can I say something?"_

"_Sure, what is it?" He noticed she wasn't looking directly at him and her cheeks were tinted a rosy color._

_She was fidgety and took a second or two to relax her nerves. _

_He put a finger under her chin and turned her head so she was facing him. "What is it, Kushina?"_

"_I-I… think I love you… Well, no. I do love you." Her cheeks were painted red with a blush. She looked at him to see his reaction._

_Minato was caught off guard. It took a few seconds too long to gather his thoughts. He saw the hurt look she had when he hadn't responded quickly enough. He lowered his head and whispered into her ear, "Love you too, hun." _


	4. Problem

_The ANBU that had caught her were more or less furious that she was free to be in Konoha. They couldn't voice their displeasure for obvious reasons but it didn't take genius to figure that out. _

_Kushina hadn't left his side since that day which meant quite a bit of office time for them. Not that either minded when it was 'break time'. At the moment, she was sitting on his lap but the way he held her didn't allow her any wiggle room._

_He kept one hand locked around her waist, filling out paperwork with the other. He slipped a kiss on her neck every now and then, smirking all the while. A piece of paper caught his attention. Akatsuki had been spotted within the fire country's borders. What was worse was who it sounded like._

_"Hidan…" Kushina had read the same report. She knew too well her Minato would have to go and she doubted he would allow her to tag along, not this time._

_"I can't let this go unchecked, Kushina." He had stood them both up but still held her in his arms. "I won't be long… just long enough to lead him away and find out what he wants."_

_She nodded. He wouldn't be long, not them. Go figure. She leaned up and kissed him. "Just come home."_

_Her ability to let him go was one thing he loved about her. He ruffled her hair then vanished in a burst of smoke._

_She sat back down in his chair and nugged her knees to her chest. A few hours of waiting nearly drove her insane. Well, waiting was crossed off her mental list of options. Hopping up, Kushina checked her equipment, threw on her jacket, and left Konoha, following her lover's chakra signature. If he was fine the she would return no questions asked but if she found him otherwise… He was up against Hidan and she knew all too well what Jashin's follower was capable of. Squish. The smell of rust mixed with the dense, wet air. The sky was ready to let loose and she had just stepped in a puddle of blood._

_He was lying on the ground when she found him. A gash across his chest, arm, and just under his collar bone, all seeping thick, red liquid. There were two promising factors though. He was breathing and Hidan was gone._

_Kushina dropped to the ground beside him. She pushed back the panic that was setting in. This was far from what she wanted to find. Several hand signs were formed with her hands. She didn't have any idea how much blood he had lost but she wasn't going to let him lose anymore. A blue light glowed around her hands. She touched each wound carefully, watching them heal in the glow. Releasing the jutsu, she cupped his cheek. Raindrops began to fall one by one then quicker they came and in more numbers. She sat him up, leaning him against her. _

_"Minato-kun? Please wake up…" She didn't expect him to be awake enough to listen but he stirred._

_He opened his eyes and looked at her. Sitting up on his own, he curled an arm around her. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you here?"_

_She swatted his arm. "Do you have any idea how long you've been gone?!"_

_Yup, the panic had set in. "Not exactly."_

_"Four hours, Minato!" She glared at him. That look wasn't held for long though. She couldn't stay mad at him for more than a few minutes and this had only scared her._

_He picked her up as a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. In a flash, they were gone. _

_He didn't set her down until they were back in his office. She waited until he shut the door to glomp him. She didn't care that they were soaking wet._

_Minato didn't hestitate to pull her close and kiss her. He turned her back to the wall._


End file.
